1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems having a trusted platform module, and methods of asserting physical presence to a trusted platform module.
2. Background of the Related Art
A Trusted Platform Module (TPM) is a microcontroller that stores keys, passwords and digital certificates. A TPM is typically installed on the motherboard of a computer or any computing device that requires these functions. The nature of this microcontroller ensures that the information stored on the computer is made more secure from external software attack and physical theft. Security processes, such as digital signature and key exchange, are protected by the TPM. For example, the TPM may deny access to data and secrets in a platform if the boot sequence is not as expected. Critical applications and capabilities such as secure email, secure web access and local protection of data are thereby made much more secure.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a computer program product including computer readable program code embodied on a computer readable storage medium. The computer program product comprises computer readable program code for asserting a physical presence signal to a trusted platform module of a compute node in response to detecting a change in the physical connection of a hot pluggable device to the compute node, wherein the change in the physical connection of the hot pluggable device to the port is selected from physically connecting the hot pluggable device to the port, physically disconnecting the hot pluggable device from the port, and combinations thereof.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a compute node comprising a motherboard having a trusted platform module, and a port for selectively coupling a hot pluggable device into communication with the motherboard. The compute node further comprises a circuit coupled to the port for detecting a change in the physical connection of the hot pluggable device to the port and for asserting a physical presence signal to the trusted platform module in response to detecting a change in the physical connection of the hot pluggable device to the port, wherein the change in the physical connection of the hot pluggable device to the port is selected from physically connecting the hot pluggable device to the port, physically disconnecting the hot pluggable device from the port, and combinations thereof.